Even After Death, I Will Find You
by Spirit Dancer Soul Singer
Summary: It's been one year since Inuyasha died and Kagome is killed in a car accident. She joins the Afterlife Battlefront (Shinda Sekai Sensen) to fight a beast roaming the outskirts of the school. Is the beast possibly what Kagome might have been looking for?
1. Life Dies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Angel Beats. Please enjoy this crossover!**

**'...' thinking**

**"..." talking**

_**italics -**_** Memories, in this chapter**

* * *

Kagome walked towards her high school, trying to maneuver through the busy crowds on the streets. The day was okay, sunny with some white clouds floating around. Kagome looked around and spotted her friends. "Good morning Ayumi-chan and Eri-chan! Where's Yuka-chan?" "She probably woke up late this morning again." Ayumi said. "Anyway, how's your delinquent boyfriend?" Ayumi said, eager to know how Kagome's relationship with her white-haired boyfriend was going.

Kagome's smile faltered a bit when Ayumi said this, but forced herself to look alright. "Actually, I won't be able to see him anymore," Kagome said a bit sadly. "Why? Did you break up with him?" Eri asked inquisitively. "No, it's not exactly like that," "Then what is it?" Ayumi asked eagerly. Kagome gave a small sigh. "It's just that...I can't see him." "Why? Did his parents get into a feud with your grandpa and mom?" "No!" "Then what?" "I won't be able to see him anymore and he can't see me anymore. He's...far away. And it's been one year since I last saw him, so it's time for me to move on."

Ayumi and Eri gave Kagome a curious look, but they accepted her answer for now. "If you insist Kagome-chan. You can tell us about it whenever you want too." Kagome smiled a bit as her friends. "Thanks guys."

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the street. "Good morning Yuka-chan!" Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome waved at her. "I'm really sorry! I'll be right over when the crosswalk sign turns green!"

When the sign finally turned green, Yuka ran across the street, not noticing the speeding car that was approaching her quickly. No one saw the car except for Kagome. "Yuka-chan! Look out!" Kagome cried frantically. Yuka stopped running and had a confused expression on her face. With the car coming so quickly, Yuka would surely to be hit by the car. So Kagome did what she had to.

Kagome pushed Yuka out of the way right before the car collided into her. Yuka fell over onto the ground, earning her a few bruises and scratches. But Kagome wasn't as lucky as Yuka was.

As Kagome laid in her own pool of blood that was seeping quickly out of her, she thought she could hear dozens of people scream in the background and the sound of an engine speeding off.

'It was a hit and run...' Kagome thought in her mind. She could feel the blood coming out of her and she was is great pain. She felt as though every single bone in her body had broken and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. 'Am I dying?' she wondered. She closed her eyes. 'At least I'll be able to see Inuyasha...if he hasn't decided to go to hell with Kikyo...' kagome felt herself try to speak, her mouth trying to say each syllable clearly and softly as the memories played through her mind.

_"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" _

___"Hentai!" _

___A slap. _

_"Inuyasha, osuwari!"_

_ "Just let me protect you!" _

_"Hiraikotsu!" _

_"Die Naraku!" _

_"Kagome-chan!" _

_"Smashing top!"_

_"Kagome! Inuyasha's bullying me!"_

_"Are you still angry at me?"_

_"Kazanna!"_

_ "If it's your blood, I don't mind..." _

_"The thing is, Inuyasha is in love with me!_ **(Chapter 30)**_" _

_"Kagome, don't cry..."_

_ "Will you lend me your lap?"_

_ "I was worried you baka!"_

_ "You smell good..." _

_"Will you bear my child?" _

_"I've always liked you as who you were."_

_"It's because...I love Inuyasha!"_

Then came the last memory. Inuyasha's death.

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as his body fell to the ground with a thud. Naraku had just been defeated, but not before ripping Inuyasha's heart out with one of his tentacles. Originally, it had targeted Kagome, but Inuyasha had jumped in front of it to prevent it from taking Kagome's heart, thus taking his own life._

_ As Inuyasha lay on the ground, his breath was getting fainter with every breath he took. Kagome hugged him closely to her, crying silently with tears trickling down her face onto Inuyasha's._

_ "Don't...cry...Kagome..." "Why? Why did you save me?" she asked with a cracked voice. "I...promised...to...protect...you...so...don't..cry..." "Kagome hugged Inuyasha even closer, if that was even possible. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body wracked with unspilled tears, knowing she was trying to keep her tears in for him. As Kagome drew him closer to her, he could hear her heart beating in her chest._

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. A strong, steady rhythem._

_Inuyasha felt comforted by the beating noise and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the heart he had saved. "Kagome..." "I love you!" Kagome cried, unable to control her feelings, and began to sob uncontrollably. Inuyasha was dumbfounded. 'Kagome...' _

_"Kagome..." "Y-yes Inuyasha?" Inuyasha could already feel his consciousness slipping form him, but Kagome's heart still beat strongly. "I...I...just...wanted...to...say..I..." Inuyasha's lips froze in the middle of his unfinished sentence and his eyes glazed over and his body grew limp. Kagome raised her head to the sky and screamed. It was a scream filled with so much pain and sadness that even the evilest of demons, besides Naraku himself, who heard of her cry had to cover their ears to block out the overwhelming emotions in her voice._

Kagome began to feel her own tears spill down, leaving clear tracks on her dirty and bloody face. Her eyesight was beginning to darken and it was getting harder to breath and her heart was beating painfully slowly. 'I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. "I..Inu...yash..." and all the spectators could see was a high school girl in a pool of her own blood, her mouth parted ever so slightly, unable to finish her last dying words.

* * *

**This is my first crossover fanfic and I still have to memorize of the Like-Hell-We're-Going-To-Die Squad (or was it something else) group members. And I have a math quiz, and a bunch of home-homework I have to do over spring break. Yippee.**


	2. Mapo Tofu

**I don't own Inuyasha or Angel Beats. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**'...' thinking**

**"..." talking**

* * *

**"Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows. Starting a new journey may not be so hard. Or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds,but they share the same sky...One sky, one destiny..."**

**-Unknown**

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself in the middle of a field of a school building that she didn't recognize and got up. 'I thought I died. Was it all a dream?' She didn't recognize this high school and her surroundings were unfamiliar as well. 'Where...where am I?' Kagome spotted a couple of kids lounging about by the building. They looked like kids who had decided to skip class. Was she desperate enough to ask kids like these where she was?

"Umm... excuse me?" Kagome asked a purple-red haired girl. "Do you know where I am?" "A newcomer huh?" She responded. "This is the afterlife. Your dead." Kagome was shocked by her answer. "Sorry, but I'm not the one who enjoys being pranked upon," Kagome said a bit impatiently. "I'm not joking. This is the afterlife. That means you must have died, right? Any memories that you recall?" 'The car accident!' Kagome remembered. "I remember being in a car accident, but what am I doing here?"

"This is the place where people who didn't have such an enjoyable life when they were still alive come to after they die. Something must've happened to you that stopped your from resting in peace." Kagome thought about what might have stopped her from so-called "resting in peace."

"Well anyway," the girl continue. "The names Yuri, or as some people like Hinata-kun over there," Yuri pointed at one of the two blue haired guys. "Call me Yurippe. We're the Like-Hell-We're-Going-To-Die Battlefront, though we should really change our name. Before, we recruited people who wanted to fight against Kami-sama for giving them an unfair life until we made allies with Tenshi, or Kanade Tachibana, which her real name."

"Who's Tachibana?" Kagome asked. Yuri pointed at a small quiet silver-haired girl with honey colored eyes that looked like Inuyasha. "She was special powers that she creates herself using a software program called Angel Player and she is the student council president here. Before we found out she was human, we thought she was a servant of Kami, then we realized she wasn't." "How?" "You can ask someone else later. Anyway, the school's student council vice president, Ayato Naoi, is also part of our battlefront," Yuri pointed to a boy with short black hair wearing a cap, like a sailor or a train conductor's.

"Then if you have no enemies, why are you guys still a battle front?" "It's because of a rumor that a monster that's been roaming around this school for the last five hundred years or so. Rumors are rumors, of course, but it was spotted at the school recently. The student who saw it claimed for it to look almost human like with long silver hair wearing something red and...and... there was one more detail. What was it again?"

"You the pair of white doggy ears on it's head?" The other blue haired boy interjected. He was holding what seemed to be an ax and he had this maniacal look in his eyes. Kagome noted to herself to never get on his nerves. "Yeah! Thanks Noda. The witness recalled a pair of white doggy ears on top if it' head. Uhh, Kagome? Is something bothering you?"

Kagome brought herself out of her trance and shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine." "Good. So far, the creature has come to the school more recently than ever and we defend the school. He seems intent on killing on whoever tries to kill him, such as Fujimaki-kun." Yuri jerked her head to the direction of a black haired boy with slit eyes.

"But aren't you guys already dead?" Kagome asked feeling more confused than ever. Could this creature really be who she might think it was? "In this world, you can 'die.' You'll be dead for a few minutes, possibly hours, and then once you're 'revived,' your body has healed itself, but the pain lingers." Yuri shivered at this, remembering some unpleasant memories. "So it's sort of like being immortal?" Kagome asked slowly.

"A bit, I guess, except for the part that you're already dead. So, are you willing to join us to fight this monster?" Kagome stood and thought about it. She didn't really want to fight again. 'But what if the thing Yuri was talking about was him? I'll have to fine out more information and actually see it to verify that's it's him though.'

"I'll join. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said. "Good to have you Kagome-san. Welcome to the Like-Hell-We're-Going-To-Die Battlefront. This is Takamatsu, Otonashi, Shiina, Yusa, Fujimaki, Hinata, TK, Matsushita, Oyama, Kaede, Takeyama, Noda, and Ayato Naoi. There are other members of the battlefront, but their doing their own things right now. Come to the principal's office to receive your uniform and your first operation this evening at eighteen o'clock sharp (6 pm)." And with that, Yuri walked back into the building with everyone else following with her except for a few that went to do whatever they did during the school day. Kagome was left standing alone by herself.

Kagome felt someone tug onto her shirt and turned around to find Kaede looking up at her with Otonashi standing a bit father away, waiting for Kaede. "Kagome-san, would you like to have lunch with Otonashi and I?" She whispered in a soft voice, her golden eyes looking up to Kagome. "Sure," Kagome said and walked with Otonashi and Kanade.

As they walked, Kagome wondered if it was a coincidence that she came into this world to see him. 'Everyone here has their own secrets of their lives. What happens when they let their memories go?' Kagome decided not to think about it. Besides, she was beginning to feel hungry. How ironic that even after death, she still had to eat to "live."

When they arrived at the school cafeteria, Otonashi handed her a slip of paper. It was a meal ticket. "You'll need this to buy the food," he said. "A-Arigato," Kagome stuttered. She took the meal ticket and read it. "Is mapo tofu okay?" Kagome asked. She could handle spicy food, but not if it was too strong. "Try it," was Otonashi's response. 'Kanade's buying it, so it must okay,' Kagome thought.

As they sat down to eat their lunch Kagome hungrily took a spoonful of the mapo tofu and shoved it into her mouth. She froze as she felt the spiciness of the tofu in her mouth and her face felt redder than ever. She closed her eyes as they began to tear up and swallowed the tofu. She was panting, but then after taste was pretty good.

Otonashi was SO in for it.

"O...To...Na...Shi..." Kagome said slowly and quietly as a fire surrounded her. Otonashi looked up from his fried rice meal. "Was it good?" He asked innocently. TOO innocently in Kagome's opinion.

8***8

As Hinata Hideki stood outside the school, he wondered how Yui would have been like if she Kagome. 'She'd probably would've been like, "Hi I'm Yui-chan! I am the lead singer of the band Girls Dead Monster! I was and still is a HUGE fan of the former leader, Masami Iwasawa-sama! She wrote a lot of songs that I really enjoyed, like The Crow Song and Alchemy! Both of them are so good I can't decide which one is... Hey! Where are you going? I haven't finished talking about the member in the band and Iwasawa-sama's song My Song!" and would hunt Kagome down till her death.'

Which is of course, never going to happen. They were already dead after all.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard a thundering noise coming from the school building. His head looked at the direction of the entrance of the school and suddenly, a smiling but scared Otonashi burst out of the school with Kagome chasing him and screaming bloody murder. "Yo! Otonashi!" Hinata called out to Otonashi. When Otonashi turned to him, Hinata smiled and waved. "Good luck!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata merely smiled and chuckled at the death glare from Otonashi while Kagome chased him, hot on his heels.

* * *

**Yes! Tomorrow's friday and it's going to bring spring break! yayayayayayayayayaaaa! I can't wait! I have a violin recital soon...eep.**


	3. The Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Angel Beats or any of its characters. Enjoy this 3rd chapter! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_**We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. **_

_**- Orson Welles**_

* * *

"Otonashi and Kagome, what took you two so long?" Yuri asked, sitting at her desk with the operation screen on. Otonashi and Kagome had burst into the principals office, panting. "Otonashi...tricked...mapo...tofu..." Kagome managed to get out before collapsing onto the floor, out of breath. Yuri raised and eyebrow. "You mean the super spicy mapo tofu that no one can eat besides Kanade-chan without getting their tounge burned off?"

All Kagome could do was nod. "Kagome was screaming bloody murder while chasing him," Hinata added. "It was quite amusing to watch."

"How shallow-minded," Shinna commented from her corner of the room.

"Otonashi finally got a girl to chase him?" Oyama said, completely clueless about the subject.

"Yes, but in the murderous way," Fujimaki responded.

"Take and chance and luck!" TK shouted.

"Are you sure Kagome is good enough to join the battlefront?" Takamatsu inquired, pushing the glasses on his nose upwards, as it was a habit of his.

"She does have the guts and strength to chase Otonashi around the school," Oyama pointed out. Kagome grinned appreciatively at him.

"Doesn't necessarilly mean she's good when it comes to fighting." said Noda.

"But what about the mapo tofu?" Oyama asked.

"Otonashi started it!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Otonashi.

"You were chasing me like a mad woman, not to mention screaming bloody murder!" Otonashi exclaimed.

"You were then one who tricked me into eating it in the first place!" Kagome shouted.

"It was your choice!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Now, now you two." This was Hinata.

"Was to!" The two continued to bicker back and forth.

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"SILENCE!" Yuri bellowed and the room fell silent.

"Okay. As you all know, this monster has been more of a recent threat. Tonight, we will have the Girls Dead Monster perform, just in case we get into a fight. Kagome."

"Uhh, yes?"

"Do you know how to use any weapons?"

"I know how to do archery," Kagome said.

"Fine. We'll put you the rooftop so you ca fire your...arrows."

"I told you she'd be completely useless," Noda smirked. Kagome threw a shoe at him. It's target didn't stand a chance. "What the hell was that for!" Noda yelled, raising his ax-like weapon.

"I'm not useless!" Kagome yelled.

"You'll pay for it!" Noda raised his ax.

"Takeyama!"

"Please call me Ch..."

"Just say it!"

"Yes sir. 3.14157932384626..."

Noda stopped and covered his ears to try to drown out Takeyama's chanting of the digits of Pi. The numbers of Pi only affected Noda like that because that's how much of an idiot he is. Noda twisted in pain on the ground until he finally collapsed and "died" from the steady flow of numbers said by Takeyama.

Kagome had no idea what to think.

"Alright...Mission start!" Yuri announced. No one argued.

8***8

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed. The evening was feeling a bit chilly for her and the uniform Yuri had given her wasn't helping. It was a blue miniskirt with a white shirt and a small red scarf. It reminded her of her middle school uniform that she wore in the Feudal Era while she was alive.

She watched as her fellow teammates walked around holding guns and other weaponry that was much more effective than her stupid arrows. She hated feeling useless in times like these. It reminded her of how she felt when she stood by uselessly as she watched all her friends fight demons. At those times, she really did feel like she was only a jewel shard detector.

Kagome snapped out of her self-pity when the first gunshot rang out. She could hear Girls Dead Monster, with their new lead singer, Maiko, singing a song in the gymnasium. Kagome prepared an arrow and looked down below. Through the darkness, she squinted her eyes and spotted a silver-red blur being fired at by Yuri and everyone else. Kagome pulled back the arrow. 'Let's see if my powers still work!'

Kagome fired the arrow.

A burst of pink light came out of the arrow as it flew towards the blur. The arrow missed its target by a few feet. The blur froze for a moment and Kagome cursed the darkness which was obscuring her view of the creature.

The was a tense silence the built up.

"Fire!" Yuri finally ordered and the rattling of guns could be heard again. The blur took action again, this time speeding towards the school, avoiding all of the people firing guns at him, instead of killing them. "Kagome! Get out of the rooftop!" Yuri shouted above the gun noise. Kagome heard her and looked down.

The blur was already climbing the building and was halfway from Kagome. Kagome had no idea what to do. She wanted to know who this monster was, but she didn't want to "die." 'I have to show everyone that I'm good enough to fight!' she thought. So she took out her bow and prepared to fire it.

The silver and red blur shot upwards into the air and landed with a thud on the rooftop, shaking it slightly. Kaogme felt weak at her knees and nearly lost her footing and tripped, but she stayed where she was.

The monster was truly "gorgeous," if that could describe it. It's golden eyes pierced through the night, it's hair flapping wildly in the wind, catching the light of the full moon. The red haori, drenched in blood, stood out in the scene and, of course, a pair of white dog ears sat on it's head.

Kagome put down her bow and arrow and took a nice slow step towards him. It growled as a warning, but Kagome ignored it. Each step became faster and bigger as she walked closer and closer. She blocked out the protests from the battlefront, demanding to know what she was doing.

Kagome was now only a foot away from the thing. She was so overwhelmed with different emotions that she began to feel her eyes tear up. Then she said it.

"Inu..yasha...is...is..it you?" Kagome asked softly.

"Who the hell are you wench?" it growled.

* * *

**I had to end it that way. Spring Break is finally here! But I have a lot of home-homework to do...so I won't be able to update as much as I thought I would be able to.**


	4. Monster's Identity

**I don't own Inuyasha or Angel Beats. Please enjoy this new chapter! Please R and R!**

**Sorry if this is confusing everybody, but this is based on the Japanese version of Angel Beats.**

**'..' thinking**

**".." talking, most of the time**

_**Hanyou- Half demon**_

_**Kami-God**_

_**Baka-idiot/stupid/jerk**_

* * *

_**The distance between us may be miles and years, but it will not change the fact I hope you are missing me too.**_

_**-Unknown**_

* * *

**The School Rooftop**

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

"And who the hell is Inuyasha?" It continued.

"Do you even know who you are?" Kagome asked.

"I don't even know what the hell this place is!" It growled out.

"Oi, wench! Are you even listening to me?"

'It isn't Inuyasha? But that's impossible! It looks exactly like Inuyasha, not to mention the same crappy attitude as him! Maybe it's just someone who looks like him? But he's been here for about five hundred years, about the same time he died! Wait...maybe there is a way to find out! It might now work though. What happens if it doesn't? I'll just have to give it a shot then...' Kagome took a deep breath.

'Please work!' She prayed.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could. A bright flash of light and the monster dived face first towards the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Kagome then noticed the string of beads on his neck and grinned inwardly to herself. She knelt down to try and help the injured hanyou up when he suddenly grabbed Kagome by her throat, choking her.

"Inuyasha...please...stop..." Kagome managed to say. Suddenly, the door to the rooftop burst open and the battlefront flooding out of the door and surrounding Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and let go of Kagome, wary of the guns being pointed at him.

"Kagome, how do you know this demon?" Yuri demanded as she placed her glare on the hanyou.

"He's not a demon! He's a hanyou! And he's...he's..." Kagome's sentence trailed off as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"AND he's getting away!" Fujimaki called out. Indeed, Inuyasha jumped over everyone and off the building.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" A loud thump could be heard along with the sounds of a sharp knife cutting into something and a yell of "fuck!". Everyone ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Inuyasha was on the ground covered in blood with Kanade holding what looked like a sword on her hand, except it was connected to her wrist and she, too, was covered in blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and swung the rooftop door open, determined to see if Inuyasha was alright.

"Hold it Kagome!" Hinata grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her back to the rooftop.

"But he's hurt!" Kagome cried.

"Don't worry, he can't die in the world," Hinata said, trying to sound reassuring.

"But..." Kagome protested.

"Alright, how about this. Some people tie Inuyasha up and bring him into the headquarters, then we can decide what to do with him," Hinata suggested.

"And while Kanade and Otonashi do that," Yuri emphasized on the names "Kanade" and "Otonashi." Otonashi understood the message and quickly exited the rooftop.

"Kagome can tell us what she knows about the...what was it again? Oh right, hanyou."

Kagome began to feel a little bit uncomfortable. She didn't really want to tell anyone that Inuyasha was someone who she had loved for quite a long time now. 'But it seems that he's forgotten about everything, including me.' She didn't know what to think anymore.

8*8*8

**Staff Building, 3rd Floor-Empty Room**

"Kagome, please tell me as much as you can about this hanyou." Yuri asked, crossing her arms. They were by themselves in a small room. Kagome sat across Yuri and Kagome stared down at her feet, which seemed very interesting while Yuri held her steady and unblinking gaze on Kagome. The silence was long and tense.

Then Kagome took a deep breathe and looked up from her shoes to look at Yuri.

"Once upon a time, there was a middle school girl. She was terrible at math and she lived at a shrine with her mother, grandfather, and little brother. There was an old well outside called the Bone Eater's Well because bones of monsters would appear randomly inside the well. One day, her brother lost the family cat, Buyo, in the small house that held the well. The girl found the cat, because her brother was such a wimp, when a centipede demon grabbed her into the well. When the girl managed to fight the demon of, she found herself in the Feudal Era in Japan, 500 years ago."

"Her first love was the first person she met. He was sealed in a tree by an arrow that his former lover shot at him. The girl unsealed the boy and he protected her from the monster. A powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama came out of the girl's stomach. The boy tried to kill the girl to get the jewel, but he was given a necklace that would punish him greatly if the girl said one word."

Yuri smirked at this.

"After an incident that split the jewel into small shards and sent them all over Fuedal Japan, the hanyou boy and the girl had to team up to find the jewel shards. As it turned out, the girl who the hanyou had to team up with was the reincarnation of his old lover, the one who sealed him to the tree. One the journey, they made friends with an orphan young fox demon, or a kitsune, a demon slayer whose village was destroyed by demons, and a perverted monk whose right hand was cursed with a hole that would suck anything up."

"A demon called Naraku was trying to kill the group on the journey. The hanyou's old lover was brought back to life, the one who sealed him to the tree. As for the girl, during each passing day she spent with him, she was beginning to fall for hanyou. But the hanyou was such a dense _baka _that he continued to run after the old lover. It broke the girl to see him run to his old lover, but she knew that there was a connection between and the hanyou and his old lover that was unbreakable."

"Then it was the final battle against the demon Naraku. The battle was long and hard, but he had finally been defeated. Then Naraku did something unexpected during his last moments of death. He tried to shoot the girl in the heart, but the hanyou took his life for her. "

"And during his dying moments, the girl admitted that she...she..." Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears as the memory of that fateful day took Inuyasha from the world of the living.

"Kagome, it's alright if you don't want to continue," Yuri said gently. Kagome shook her head roughly, the tears leaving her eyes flying through the air.

"She...she...said..." The next three words were whispered so quietly that Yuri almost missed them.

"She loved him."

There was an uncomfortable silence that enveloped them.

"Well..." Yuri began.

A shout broke out from a different room and Kagome and Yuri immediately got up to locate the source of the scream, both feeling the slightest bit thankful for the sudden interruption.

8*8*8

**The Principal's Office**

"Let me go you bastards!" a now conscious Inuyasha demanded. He was tied up with ropes around his torso, ankles, and wrists to a chair. The tough rope couldn't be sliced by his claws, now matter how much he tried. The position wasn't the most comfortable that he'd ever been in as long as he could remember, which wasn't much.

"I recommend that you don't move," a human with something strange on his face said with a bored tone. The human kept pushing this strange thing up on his nose. (This is Takamatsu.)

"Keh! Why should I listen to a human like you!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Fujimaki hit Inuyasha on the head with his shirasaya as hard as he could.

"Because this human managed to beat you up, not to mention to tie you up like a prisoner!" the human who hit him the head jeered.

"You!...Wait, didn't I kill you before?" Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes. He was beginning to feel a bit confused.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm the guy you killed! TWICE!" Fujimaki said and waved two fingers in the air.

"It's because all of us are already dead," a bluff looking human said. "Including you...hanyou, right?"

"Feh, how am I suppose to know?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Another amnesic, huh?" the girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair entered the room with the strange girl on the rooftop behind her.

"It's quite often in this world. Something must have happened to you when you died that caused you to forget everything."

"What do you mean by another one, Yurippe?" the black haired girl asked the yellow-ribbon one.

"Otonashi also forgot his memories when he arrived into this world," Yurippe answered, pointing to a guy with orange hair for Inuyasha to see.

"We helped him regain his memories by using Naoi's hypnotizing powers."

Yurippe directed her attention on Inuyasha. "Do you want to regain your memories of when you were alive?"

"No shit, wench!" Inuyasha shot back.

"If you do, you'll have to join us, the Afterlife Battlefront," Yurippe replied. "And don't call me wench. It's annoying."

"Wait, wasn't it the Like-Hell-We're-Going-To-Die Battlefront before?" the black haired girl asked.

"The name of our battlefront changes every few days, possibly hours, so just adjust to any new names that we make," a blue haired boy said.

"Is that so?" the girl muttered to herself.

"Inuyasha, do you want to regain your memories of your past or not?" Yurippe asked, holding her steady gaze Inuyasha.

"Can...can I have time to think about this?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, and if you want more time, you may as well get your lousy butt out of here now," was the reply.

Inuyasha thought about this and made his decision.

"Keh! Whatever! I'll join," Inuyasha said.

Yuri smiled a bit. "Welcome to the Afterlife Battlefront, Rookie."

"Can I get out of these things now?" Inuyasha looked pointedly at the ropes binding him to the table. Matsushita and Fujimaki untied the rope and Inuyasha stood up and stretched.

"Naoi, let's take Inuyasha somewhere else to regain his memories," Yuri ordered.

"Umm, Yurippe, can I come as well?" The black haired girl asked shyly.

"Sure Kagome. Please come with me this way," Yuri motioned for Inuyasha, Naoi, and Kagome to follow her out the door. Inuyasha thought about that girl called Kagome. She was the one who caused that made him spiral downwards on the rooftop by saying that one word, osuwari. Inuyasha tried to say it.

"Kagome." The name rolled on his tongue nicely.

'Why do I feel so close to her, as if I've met her before?' Inuyasha thought as he walked with Yuri, Kagome, and Naoi down the hallway of the school, not noticing Kagome stealing a glance at Inuyasha and turning as red as a cherry while Yuri continuously glanced at Kagome worriedly.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**


	5. Memories Of The Past

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANGEL BEATS. Ple ase enjoy this chapter, and thank yo your reviews! Procrastination. **

**I just finished watching Angel Beats and realized that the way Inuyasha regains his full memories is very very similar to the same way Otonashi regains his. But I REALLY don't want to change that because that'd be too much work(i know, I know, I'm lazy). I just want to say, I didn't mean to copy and you don't have to read this fanfic anymore after I just said this.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**miko- priestess**_

_**okaa-mom**_

* * *

_**"If you love something let it go free. I f it doesn't come back, you never had i t . If it comes back, love it forever."**_

_** - Doug Horton**_

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"At least that monster's been taken care of now," Fujimaki said out loudly after Yuri, Kagome, Inuyasha, TK, and Matsushita left. TK and Matsushita were brought to be body guards, even though TK wasn't much of a body guard and both of them would probably be practicing dance moves the whole time.

Kanade stood by a window and was looking with a thoughtful gaze outside.

"Tachibana, what do you think of the hanyou?" Otonashi asked, wanting to know how Kanade thought of the new member who was a half demon. 'He isn't even human is he? But he's half demon and half of something else,' Otonashi thought.

"How strange..." Kanade muttered under her breath.

"What is it Tachibana?" Otonashi asked, curious to know.

"You remember that I cut open his chest when we were fighting against him tonight, right?" Otonashi winced a bit at that memory. 'It wasn't exactly the best experience for me either when Tachibana-san stabbed me with her Hand Sonic for the first time I met her.'

"Yeah, what about it?"

"After I cut him open, I found something quite...interesting," Kanade continued.

"What was it?" Otonashi asked, feeling a bit dim about the situation. How could cutting open someone be interesting?

Kanade opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a girl with long dark hair burst out of the closet. Everyone was surprised and drew out their guns and pointed them at the girl.

"Where is the enemy!" Shiina demanded to know. "Someone, grab her!" Takeyama shouted. Thus, Hinata tried to jump onto Shiina but missed and she leapt out of the window, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"There is really no way to prevent her from cute things, now, is it?" Oyama said as he lowered his gun, breaking the silence.

**Staff Building A, Unused Room**

"Here we are," Yuri said as she opened a room.

"Inuyasha, please take a seat right here." Inuyasha sat down on a chair across the table from Naoi. Kagome was a bystander, looking a bit nervous and was biting her lower lip.

"Naoi, you may begin," Yuri said.

"Yes Yurippe. Alright, Inuyasha, look in to my eyes..." Naoi's eyes glowed a bright red and Inuyasha felt drowsy, almost sleepy, as he fell into a trance and h is memories came back to hime

**8*8*8**

_A small silver-haired boy chased after a pink ball that people kept kicking around, laughing. The boy did not know they were laughing at him, but he would soon find out. When the boy finally retrieve d it, everyone disappeared, muttering words like "filthy" and "hanyou." The boy ran to a young woman with long black h air appeared at the other side of a small bridge. The boy with dog ears ran ove r to her._

_"Okaa, what's a hanyou?" the little boy asked curiously. The woman pulled the small boy into a hug, not answering his question as quiet tears trickled down her face._

_*8*_

_A young woman wearing red and white clot hing sat on a field. "Inuyasha," she called. "I know your there. Won't you come out?" _

_A hanyou who had hid himself in the forest came out. He sat next to her and a moment of silence passed between them with Inuyasha glowering at the woman the whole time. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, despite the fact that they both were different in many ways._

_ "This is the first time we've talked to gether like this, hasn't it?" The woman said, breaking the tense silence. "So? What of it?" Inuyasha asked. There was another moment of silence._

_"Do you see me as a human?" she suddenly asked. "What the...what the hell are you asking bitch?"_

_"I can't show weakness to anyone, so I must be impassive, otherwise youkai would use it against me." She looked up into the sky as a group of birds flew by._

_"Even though I am human..." she sighed. _

_"I cannot act human." She looked down on to the ground and sighed again as a breeze blew by._

_"Since you and I look alike, and you are a hanyou, I haven't decided to kill you yet," the mike said impassively, as she was supposed to act like this._

_"Keh! You got a complaint? That really a in't like you," the hanyou retorted as he got up, ready to leave._

_"It's not like me after all now, is it?" The woman looked up to Inuyasha with a small smile on her lips. For one of the few times in his life, the hanyou was at a loss of words._

_"You know, if you wished on the Shikon no Tama that you could be human, I'm sure the jewel will be purified and disappear forever."_

_*8*_

_It is now sunset as the hanyou and the miko are on a row boat. As the fiery colors dance across the sky, the hanyou stands at the head of the boat, paddling while the woman sits and watches him thoughtfully. _

_The boat reaches a dock and the hanyou, still holding the oar, walks out of the row boat and waits for the miko to come out of the boat. Suddenly, the woman trips at the side of the boat, but luckily, the hanyou caught her. He stared into her brown eyes while she stared in to his golden eyes. _

_The hanyou suddenly collapses and hugged the miko tightly to him while the sun sets on the fiery lake, a small breeze blowing by._

_There are a lot of breezes and gentle winds in love stories._

_*8*_

_The hanyou walks alone in a meadow, waiting for the miko to bring the promised jewel that would make him human. His ears twitch at the sound of soft footsteps trampling on dead leaves. "Hello? Is that you?" he called out. Suddenly, three arrows were fired straight at him. He jumped out of the way right before they could pierce him._

_He spotted a girl ready to fire another arrow at him._

_"Hey! What are you doing!" he shouted._

_"Die, Inuyasha!" the miko cried out. _

_That marked the beginning of a life changing decision. The hanyou knew what he had to do and he began to run towards a certain village._

_*8*_

_The man frantically pounded on the bell as hard as he could. "Run! It's Inuyasha!" he yelled as loud as he could. Humans tried to restrict a white and red blur with ropes, but the hanyou's claws easily sliced through the thick ropes with a smirk plastered on his face. Fires, wounded people, and destruction followed his path._

_He finally arrived at a small house, more of a shrine. There sat a necklace with white pointed beads that looked like fangs and a pink jewel glimmering. He smiled evilly as he took this necklace from its resting place. _

_'With this...I can become a full demon!' The hanyou thought excitedly at the thought of finally being accepted and feared as a youkai. Just then, a familiar whoosh sound came by and as he turned around, an arrow pierced his chest. _

_There stood the miko, covered in blood, with her usual stern expression with a bit more anger and maybe, just maybe, a bit of hurt in it too, holding her bow. The hanyou managed to to stutter her name out before disappearing into the blackness, the sealing spell beginning to affect him._

_"K-Kikyo..."_

End of Memories

(A/N: If you guys are wondering why I haven't added any memories about Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, it was on purpose. You'll find out soon enough.)

**Staff Building A, Unused Room**

"Inuyasha, how was it?" Yuri asked as soon as Inuyasha slumped forward, breaking his trance from Naoi's eyes, his silvery grey locks covering his eyes.

'Why...why...why did I have to die? Pinned to a tree by an weak arrow?' he thought angrily, feeling more hate welling up inside him. He was angry at his miserable life, youkai, and humans, who had caused him is pain and suffering. He nearly became a full demon, and it was taken away by the person he was angry with the most.

Kikyo. She had fooled him into thinking that he could trust her, but in the end, it was all an act just to kill him in the end. He hated her the most, but there was this nagging feeling inside him that he could not seem to get rid of.

"We can leave you alone for a while if you need to," Yuri offered helpfully. Inuyasha simply stayed in his silent state. "What happened to him?" Kaogme asked. "Is he alright?"

"The first time we tried this, Otonashi had the same reaction," Naoi said. Kagome stood silently, not knowing what to say or do.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar feeling of a hand encircled around her throat, sharp claws digging into her neck. "W...wh..." Kagome tried to get out and she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. What she saw scared her.

Those golden eyes, they were filled with hatred and the sheer will to kill. "This revenge, bitch," he growled at Kagome. "I..Inu..." Kagome felt completely useless and tongue-tied. What had she ever done to him? Okay, so maybe she might have sat him more times than he deserved, but that was nothing to beg all angry over it!

Or was it?

"Inuyasha, what are you doing to her?!" Yuri exclaimed. "Shut up!" he yelled back. "This matter is between Kikyo and I!" Kagome gasped at this statement.

"She isn't Kikyo! She's Kagome!" Yuri said, only having a small notion about who Kikyo was, but not really understanding what was going on.

"Shut up wench!" he shouted at Yuri.

*Bang*

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip loosen from her neck as he slumped forward, revealing TK, holding the gun that had shot Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Yuri shook Kagome, waking her from her stupor. "Kagome, what happened..." she trailed off when she saw Kagome's eyes welling up with tears.

"He...he...doesn't...remember...me..." she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic, so I'm kind of stuck on what to do now. I need advice from others to tell me if what I'm doing is good, fine, ok, or bad.**


	6. One Condition

**I don't own Inuyasha or Angel Beats. Please enjoy this new chapter! **

**Sorry for the long time no update! I have to "babysit" four boys in my History group. Why do I have to be the only girl?!**

**Please expect some bad words ( I don't know your definition of bad words ).**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**Inuyasha no baka- Inuyasha is a true idiot.**_

_**Osuwari- Sit (for a dog)**_

_**Senpai- respectful title for older students**_

* * *

**_When you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever._**

**_- Unknown_**

* * *

**Principal's Office**

Yuri sat at her desk with her arms crossed on her chest while Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha's unconscious body on a couch. He had healed in the infirmary, but he still hadn't regained consciousness and because other students and teachers didn't need to see a half-demon (or the fear of the school) in the building, so they decided the safest place for him would be at the headquarters.

Otonashi and Hinata were outside guarding the doors.

The sun was beginning to rise and he still hadn't woken up. The only signs that showed that he was not fully unconscious was his consistent mumbling and the twitching of his adorable white ears.

Kagome had been praying for Inuyasha to wake up soon. 'Please wake up Inuyasha!' she thought desperately. She knew that it wasn't possible for someone to die in this world, but she couldn't help but worry about Inuyasha.

About one hour later, Kagome finally snapped.

"_INUYASHA_ _NO BAKA_!" Kagome screamed loudly, shocking Yuri from her trance. "OSUWARI!"

The couch collapsed inward, making it fold in half, hamburger style. Hinata burst through the double doors. "Wait-" Otonashi began. "What happened in he-"

Such a shame the gigantic hammer got him first.

Everyone (with the exception with the sandwiched Inuyasha and the currently airborne Hinata) watched with bored expressions as Hinata screamed as he soared out the window to who knows where. Only Kagome seemed to be the worried about him.

"Will Hinata-_senpai _be alright?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Don't worry, happens all the time," Otonashi said and he sighed. "Looks like we'll have to clean this mess up again." "Why is there a hammer there anyway?" Kagome asked, feeling curious.

"Oh, that was first meant for Kanade when she was still Tenshi, but it's been too dangerous for anyone to try to remove it without going through the window, so we just left it there. Only saying the password will stop it from blasting you off," Otonashi explained. "Ah." Kagome didn't know what to say about that.

Just then, there was a rattling sound. The couch (the one Inuyasha was squashed in) was shaking and with each passing moment, the rattling sound increased. At last, Inuyasha finally burst out of the couch, shredding it to pieces in his wake.

"What the hell was that for, wench!" he shouted at Kagome. "Oh look, the idiot's awake now," Fujimaki said as he suddenly appeared in the front of the building with Matsushita following him with a dead Hinata slung over his shoulder.

"Now Fujimaki, please treat the new member with respect," Oyama said, feeling a bit nervous about the look Inuyasha was giving Fujimaki, not to mention that the evil aura around Inuyasha was pretty hard to miss.

Fujimaki ignored Inuyasha, which only irritated him further. But Inuyasha didn't want to pummel towards the ground, so he settled with sending Fujimaki death glares and mumbling curses under his breath.

"We found this near the mountains and decided that you might want this back," Matsushita flung the motionless Hinata onto the other couch. "I don't really care about him, but thanks anyways," Yuri said. "Now we have to decide on what to do with Inuyasha."

All eyes instinctively turned towards Inuyasha, who was sitting on what remained of the sofa in a slouched position, his head resting on his arm. "Whadya gonna do with me?" Inuysaha said.

"Well, you did promise to join this battlefront, so that's official. If you don't want to change into a uniform, you don't have to," Yuri said as she noticed his haori clothing that looked like he was from Feudal Japan or something.

"You simply have to patrol the school grounds, attend meetings, do operations with us, don't attend school, and...that's about it," Yuri said. 'This is too damn easy,' Inuyasha thought. "I'll do it, on one condition," Inuyasha said. "Go for it," Yuri said.

"I absolutely _refuse_ to be with that bitch," he declared as he pointed straight at Kagome. Kagome flinched a bit his request and she looked down on to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Yuri thought about this for quiet a one time, a concentrated look on her face as she closed her eyes and put her hand on her chin.

"That is up to you to find a way to avoid her," Yuri responded after a while. "But there may be times when it is unavoidable to avoid each other."

"Keh! That'll have to do then," Inuyasha grumbled. "So is it a deal?" Yuri held out her hand, expecting Inuyasha to shake it.

"Why are you holding out your hand like that?" Inuyasha asked, feeling very confused. What did this wench expect him to do with her hand? Yuri sighed and she grabbed his hand and shook it. "There!" she said triumphantly. "That wasn't to hard now, was it?" she asked, more to herself.

Inuyasha still didn't know what she was doing, but decide to go with it.

"Ah! Where are you Kagome?" Oyama asked. Kagome ran out of the room and down the hallway of the school. Other students stared at her as she ran, but she didn't pay any mind to them.

'He didn't have to say it in front of me!' Kagome thought as she felt her tears falling out of her eyes. She ran out of the building and into the dark forest next to the school.

She ran past the tree, tripping over roots with tears flying behind her. When she began to feel weak, she collapsed and leaned against a tree.

And while the sound of distant boom of thunder was heard, she cried.

*8*8*8*

A figure hopped through the treetops, her black hair flying behind her, her hand on her Katana. She heard the sound of thunder coming closer and some lightning was visible now.

"It's coming," she whispered to herself. Then she spotted something light blue and white. She hopped onto another lower branch to get a better view of the object.

It was a girl. And most likely a new recruit because as far as she knew, she never saw this girl around the school grounds or the Guild. The black haired girl was asleep with an almost peaceful expression on her face.

The figure jumped off the branch, landing softly and quietly on the grass. She walked up to the girl and kneeled down in front of her. Yup, a new face alright. Wait, no, she looked a bit familiar...

Then it hit her. It was the new recruit at that meeting earlier! The figure flicked the girl's nose to try and wake up the sleeping girl. The girl turned her head, mumbled something inaudible, and went silent again.

The figure sighed. 'How foolish,' she thought as she threw the limp body over her back as she ran back to the building, her pace slower due to the new load of weight she was carrying. The thunder boomed again, this time closer and louder. The pace began to quicken ever so slightly.

The sleeping girl in her arms began to stir as Shiina was only a few feet away from the front door of the school. It had begun to rain a bit, rain hitting the metal roof of the pathway making _ping _noises.

Yuri stood by the door and quickly ushered Shiina into the building just when thunder boomed and lighning flashed immeadiately afterwards. But before the door closed, Yuri gave the grey, heavy clouds a dangerous look right before the door quietly clicked back into place.

* * *

**So...do any of you readers have any ideas for this fanfic? Like little one-shots that happen during this story? If you want you idea in here, just comment!**


	7. Kagome's Problem & Inuyasha's Fight

**I don't own Angel Beats or Inuyasha.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I won't be able to post as much as I'd like now because of all the SOLs and finals I have. I also am going to a sleepaway camp over the summer (no electronics allowed) and after that, I'm heading over Yosemite for a while(for like, a month) with most likely no internet!**

**I also take summer camps (Sunshine Academy ring a bell?).**

**I also have to get 15 volunteer hours this year before May.**

**Sorry if I'll be slow on the updates for a while...**

* * *

**Osuwari- How to make dogs sit**

**Katana- Sword-like weapon**

**Waguya shabu-shabu- A Japanese dish with slices of meat that had been boiled in water.**

**Baka- Stupid/idiot/etc.**

**Hakama- Inuyasha's pants**

**Haori- Inuyasha's shirt thingy**

* * *

_You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not._

_- Jodi Picoult_

* * *

**Building A, Rooftop**

Time passed slowly as the tension between the broken lovers (or in this case, lover) increased. Kagome rarely saw Inuyasha wandering around the school grounds, and when she did see him, it was either at the meetings or catching a glimpse of him as he ran down the hallway, avoiding eye contact with her. It hurt Kagome to see him look at her in hatred, but at the same time, she could see something in his eyes that showed love that was only meant for Kikyo.

'Does Inuyasha really hate me that much,' Kagome thought as she stood on the rooftop. A breeze blew by, blowing a few strands of hair into her face. It was an afternoon and school was currently in session.

'At least I don't have to worry about my Algebra here,' Kagome sighed as she leaned onto the railing, looking over the school grounds. 'Still don't understand how it's suppose to be helpful...'

"Kagome, what are you dong here?" a voice behind Kagome spoke. Startled, Kagome whipped around to find Kanade closing the door to the rooftop behind her.

"Yuri-san! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"That's impossible. No one can get heart attacks here."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that.

**(a/n: Imagine that Kagome has a "sweat drop" on her head. It looks more like a rain drop in my opinion, but that's just me.)**

"And please, call me Yuri or Yurippe. Stuff like -san makes me feel old."

"Okay, Yurippee."

"I've noticed that you seem to be spacing off lately," Yuri continued. "Is it because of Inuyasha-san?"

Kagome suddenly became very interested in her shoes.

"You know, there is a way for you to help Inuyasha-san," Yuri said. Kagome perked up at this. "How can I help him?" Kagome asked. "You have three choices to make. You are completely and fully aware that Inuyashsa-san dislikes your presence around him and has no memories about you." Kagome flinched a bit at that.

"Your first choice," Yuri held up one finger to show."And probably your most prefered one, is to find a way to cure his memories. Choice number two," Yuri raised one more finger. "Is to make one of you disappear."

"What? How to do you make someone disappear? And what do you mean by disappear? It can't be accomplished!"

"Nothing is impossible," another voice added from the background. It was a girl with light green eyes and matching long green hair that reached to her waist.

"Kagome, this is Maiko, the current singer of the GirlsDEMO, or Girls Dead Monster. She may speak strangely because she only speaks what she has read."

"What do you mean by 'current'?"

"The two original singer of the Girls Dead Monster were able to disappear. The first one, Iwasawa-sama, did it with help from the band members. The second one, Yui-sama, was able to disappear, thanks to Hinata-san," Yuri explained.

"The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy who loves you," Maiko added.

"But how-"

"Questions will be answered later," Kanade said. "Kagome has to make a decision. Either she gets his memories back, makes Inuyasha disapper, or," Kanade continued.

"You disappear."

***8*8*8***

**Building A, Soccer Field**

Inuyasha growled as he tried to shake the images of that girl coming into his head as he walked out onto the field. He always tried to ignore her, but his mind thought otherwise. There was something about her scent that allured him. She smelled nothing like Kikyo, who had often smelled like herbs from the herbs she used to make medication.

The other girl smelled...lively. It was hard to explain, but she smelled more refreshing. Sort of like falling into a ice-cold pond of water while sleeping. But less freezing and surprising.

"There you are, hanyou!" a voice yelled from one end of the soccer field, disrupting Inuyasha's train of thought. A boy with purple hair stood there with a halberd carelessly slung on one shoulder. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at this strange boy. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That doesn't matter!" the boy shouted. Then he pointed his weapon to Inuyasha. "I still don't trust you, you demon! Therefore, I challenge you to a duel!" The boy yelled.

"Keh! That's fine with me," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll pound you into mince meat with my own hands!"

"I already thought about that. Catch!" and the boy threw what looked like a_ katana_ at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught in the air with one hand and took the sword out of it's scabbard.

"What the hell is this useless shit?!" Inuyasha yelled, outraged. The sword was rusty and was so worn down and chipped that it probably would not have even be able to cut paper.

Inuyasha never received an answer because the purple-haired boy had already charged at him. Inuyasha ducked, narrowly avoided the halberd, who's destination was Inuyasha's throat.

"Heh! Not bad, hanyou!" The boy shouted as he leapt back. By this time, a small crowd of members from the Battlefront had surrounded the soccer field.

"Five meal tickets that Noda wins," Fujimaki said to Hisako.

"Beef noodles?"

"And _waguya shabu-shabu_ included."

She grinned and shook hands with him.

"It's on."

***8*8*8***

**Building A, Rooftop**

"Did you hear something just now?"

All of the three girls stood in silence. Then they all heard it. The inevitable sound of metal against metal clashing against each other. "It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair," Maiko said as she looked over the rooftop to see Inuyasha block another one of Noda's attacks with the scabbard of the katana.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she looked towards the direction where Maiko was looking at. Kagome sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"He's been here for only less than a day and he's fighting with someone? _Mou, _can't he get less stupid than he already is?"

Maiko took out a slip of paper from her pocket and skimmed over it before putting it back. "Noda is a stupid dense moron that always enjoys fighting with every newcomer that comes by. He has purple hair and..." Maiko took out the paper again, glanced at it, then put it back into her pocket quickly. "...Usually carries a strange axe-like weapon."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Maiko. "Clever strategy." Maiko took out another slip of paper, read it, then put it back. "I can only read the words that others write, not my own, _baka_." Kagome's eyebrow and smile twitched a bit at the last bit. "Was that neccessary?" Maiko shrugged.

"Anyway, looks like I'll have to help put the end to the fighting?" Kagome looked down to the field as she said this. "Let's head over there now then."

They exited the rooftop.

***8*8*8***

**Building A, Outdoor Soccer Field**

"Tired already, hanyou?" Noda asked with a smirk on his face as they got back to their original battle stances, both panting heavily. Noda was simply tired while Inuyasha was a sight for sore eyes. A trail of blood trickled down the side of his face and his face was scratched in various places. His hair was toussled and messy while his hands and feet were bruised with dark red blood seeping from a couple of toes and fingers. Thankfully, Inuyasha's _hakama_ and _haori_ protected him from fatal blows that could have left him dead long ago.

Then agian, no one died in this world.

"Keh! You wish, you bastard!" Inuyasha responded before he lunged at Noda, useless sword in hand. Noda also lunged at Inuyasha, but just as Noda was about to swing his halberd towards Inuyasha again...

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari_!" A voice screamed from the front of the building. And down went Inuyasha into the ground, narrowly avoiding the weapon that could have taken his head.

'What the-!'

"What in the world is going on here?" Kagome yelled as she burst from the doors at the front building, a girl with reddish-purple hair and another girl with green hair running behind her. Inuyasha glowered at her from his place in the ground.

"Nothing that concerns you, wench!"

"Everything that you always involves me you baka! Osuwa-waaah!" Inuyasha looked confused for a moment. "What the hell does "Osuwa-wah" mean?"

"Kagome!"

* * *

**See ya! And thank you all for the reviews!**


	8. The Demon Who Remembered

**New Chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**There.**

**Sorry for the long-time-no-update! Everything in the story will be explained later. **

**Please send me some quotes of yours, or your favorite quotes! I really enjoy collecting quotes, but I have no idea why.**

**As for story, well, I had a muse for another fanfic, this time about high school drama, another Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Also, anyone want to recommend another title for this fanfic (or chapter)? **

**Still thinking about the prize...either the person shall be included in the story (bad, neutral, or good, person shall decide) or...that's it.**

* * *

**Song of the day**

**May'n - "Chase The World" (Japanese)**

* * *

**Mina- Everyone/ Everybody**

**A re-Huh?**

**Miko- Japanese Priestess**

**Shikon No Tama- Jewel of Four Souls**

**Nani?- What?**

**Hanyou- Half-demon**

**Youkai- Evil demon**

**Baka- Idiot. Jerk. Anything along the lines of that. Includes 'stupidhead.'**

* * *

**_"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_**

**_- Maya Angelou_**

* * *

**Outdoor Field, Building A**

"Kagome!"

A huge demon about the size of the school had come out of nowhere. It had the torso of a man, but his legs were a scaly green color with claws attached at the end of his toes. His head looked like a bull with a pair of horns coming out of his head. It had only a lion cloth covering his waist and a golden nose ring in it's snout. And currently, Kagome was squirming in it's clawed hand (if you could call it that), trying to get out.

"Yurippe! Maiko! _Mina,_ get away! It's too dangerous!" Kagome shouted.

"_A re? _You're the _miko_ aren't you?" The beast bellowed. "Why would you want to know?" Kagome shouted. "Give me the _Shikon no Tama_!" It roared. Kagome blinked and felt a familiar sensation that now felt foreign. 'A _Shikon_ shard is on its forehead._ . . _that's impossible! Before I left, I gave it to Sango and Miroku for them to destroy-'

A gunshot rang in the air and the area under one of the horns spurt out black blood. "_Nani?_ How is possible-" The demon was cut off by another gunshot, this time hitting its left eye. It clutched its bleeding eye, releasing Kagome from his grip.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kagome screamed as she fell towards the ground. She attempted to straighten herself, trying to land on her feet to lessen the force of the impact when she hit the ground. The wind made it harder for her to move and was resisting against her.

'I'm going to die! But I can't die. But who can survive from a thirty foot fall?! Now that you think of it, I never really asked about how this dying thing worked . . . who am I kidding! I'm still going to die!'

The ground never came to meet her, though. Instead, she felt warmth surrounding her and red filled her vision. "Wha-" The _hanyou_ landed on the ground, his feet slowly touching the dirt.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha-"

"Keh! Just be careful next time, wench," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha gazing down at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Look out!" Hinata yelled as a clawed hand reached to Kagome again, snapping her out of . "Shikon...give me...the Shikon No Tama!" it roared. Inuyasha held out the broken katana in front of him. "I don't give a damn about this Shikon No bullshit! Stay away from Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome's eyes widened at Inuyasha.

'He. . . he said my name. . . '

_Bu-bum._

Everyone had felt the pulse and froze.

_Bu-bum. Bu-bum._

Inuyasha stared at the katana in his hands. 'Did the sword just pulse?'

_Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum. _Well, that certainly answered the question.

'It feels a lot like a heartbeat, almost as though the sword has a heart,' Okazaki thought as he watched the rusty sword in Inuyasha's hand. The beating increased gradually and all of a sudden, the once useless sword had transformed itself to its original gory in its other life. The huge fang on the sword shined in the afternoon sun and Inuyasha smirked at this.

"Oi, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at the _youkai. _"What? A pitiful _hanyou _thinks that he can win against me?" The bull demon let out a burst of laughter (if you could call that laughter). The sound sent chills into everyone, making almost all of them shudder.

_Ping!_

Inuyasha suddenly dropped to the ground, holding his head, the echo of the ping noise going through his head. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome bent down to examine him. "My...head..." Inuyasha groaned.

"Fire!" Yuri shouted. The whole battalion fired their guns while Shiina, Noda, and Fujimaki charged at the demon, who swatted at them carlessly. The demon kept healing itself at a very quick pace, so every bullet that drove into it disappeared before another bullet could take the same spot.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice began to fade away from Inuyasha along with the rest of the noise. His vision was disappearing and he was feeling lightheaded. "Ka...go...me-"

***8*8*8***

**Location Unknown**

_Pain shot up Inuyasha's eye. "Argggh!" He screamed as a man that looked a lot like him (except for the fact that his face had purple markings in each cheek) thrust his fingers into his right eye. A small black pearl had been drawn out and Inuyasha collapsed. "Inuyasha!" A girl screamed as she ran over to him. He couldn't see the details of her face because of his injured eye._

_"No wonder I couldn't find it," the man said, giving the pearl a look-over. "I had only one clue to the grave's location," he continued, still examining the pearl. "The 'grave' is this pearl that our father conjured into your eye. The riddle does make sense now. 'A place one can see, yet cannot be seen; a place its own guardian it could never look upon," he said. _

_"This Sesshomaru must go now to attend other buisness," the man said and lunged at him. A woman with no face suddenly jumped in front of Inuyasha, blocking Sesshomaru's attack, but being killed in the process. Even though Inuyasha had loathed this creature, he couldn't help but feel angry that Sesshomaru had killed it._

_"Now, I must be off now," said the man. And he disappeared into a dark portal. A girl stood at the edge and Inuyasha couldn't see her clearly. "Let's go!" she shouted._

_Why did her voice seem so familiar?_

_The rest of the scene whirled by him until he was holding a rusty sword in his hands given to him by the same girl who had risen out of a puddle of goo. He held it in front of a huge dog that had been the man, Sesshomaru, before. The girl was crying about something, her face still blurry. She did have black hair though. Inuyasha disliked see girls cry, especially this one, for some reason. "I promise to protect you," he found himself saying in surprise. Then the sword pulsed in his hands._

***8*8*8***

**Outdoor Field, Building A**

"Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou opened his eyes into meet the face of Kagome. He stood up and stared at the sword within his hands. He then looked at Kagome. "I'll be back." And with that, he charged towards the beast, sword raised in his hands.

"Kagome! Your arrows!" Hinata threw them at Kagome, who fumbled with the case holding the arrow before dropping them, causing them to scatter, in order to catch the bow that was also thrown at her. "You're a terrible catcher."

"Says the thrower!"

With that, Kagome picked up a few of the arrows and left the rest. She ran towards the demon. "Not even a 'thank you?' " Hinata shouted. "Now's not the time, moron!" she yelled back. She stood, preparing to aim the arrow when...

"What the hell, wench?!" Inuyasha said as he leapt at the _youkai._ The sword stuck into the arm of the leg of the demon and sliced through it's tough skin. The demon roared loudly as it collapsed to the ground in pain.

'Please give me power!' Kagome thought as the arrow flew from her.

'The power to protect everyone!' The arrow struck the demon's chest.

Right above it's heart.

* * *

**So...what about that title?**


End file.
